Stay with me, Don't disappear
by Inamioly
Summary: Kaylie works herself too hard. She snuck out of her bedroom window, and started practice several hours earlier that the usual. No-one is at the gym yet. But Kaylie is week, for not eating, and she might just need someone to catch her... KaylieAustin fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear readers, it's official. I had never, ever, ever spent this much time with my eyes glued to the computer screen! This series (**_**Make it or break**_**) has made me a SashaPayson addict, and, surprisingly, a KaylieAustin super addict. I rather hope you enjoy this short two-shot: it's the first time I'm attempting this series, let alone this particular couple.**

**Plus, say NO to ANOREXIA. We're all beautiful, girls. There's absolutely no need for all these weight shenanigans.**

_Disclaimer: "Neither Sasha nor Austin belong to me…" I say. "Happy, now?"_

This one-shot is set a couple of days before the World's tryouts

The gym was deserted. The sun had risen barely an hour prior to Kaylie's furtive escape through her bedroom's window; she had a scraped elbow to remind her that, should there be a next time, she ought to land on her feet. Her muscles were sore, her hips had been given no time to heal from the extensive practice from the day before, and her head was throbbing… quite painfully. The lights were out in Sasha's office, and there was no sign of a living soul keeping her company. She blinked a few times.

"Just like in here, Kaylie." She whispered to herself, placing her bag on the bench, and immediately starting stretching. "You must always land on your feet. On your feet…"

She inhaled deeply, pausing her conditioning, and glanced around. The gym looked so quiet, so peaceful… so _hers_. All the apparatus were as clean as they had left them the day before, and they smelled new. She smiled.

"Time to start your day." She muttered, confident, and resumed her conditioning.

THERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERE

A motorcycle stopped humming to the sound of sheer silence. The street was silent once more.

"Oh, Kaylie…" Austin Tucker jumped out of the vehicle and stared at the car parked next to him. His eyes fell on the gym doors, one of them visibly open. "Please, don't do this to yourself. Damn it…"

THERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERE

"I'm going to nail it… I'm going to nail it… I'm going to nail it…"

Kaylie shook her head, breathing heavily, her voice faltering. She was eyeing the white lines that formed the square in which she stood. Her Double Arabian would have to be done inside those lines; those threatening, bullying lines. Were she to set foot an inch outside the square, she might as well drop out from the entire competition.

"I have to do it… I'm going to _nail it_… again… I did it once…" She flexed her body, preparing to run. "I'll do it now…"

She took off. One leg after the other, gaining speed faster than she thought she would. _Guess the diet really worked out_, she thought, joyful, as each and one of her flips would go higher. She really was going to nail it.

That is, until… _Everything went blank._

**A/N: This is a two-shot (Read the initial A/N). If you disliked this first chapter, which is highly likely, I really encourage you to read the second half, because this was a mere introduction to the real thing. Austin will make Kaylie feel as beautiful, talented and able as Sasha did to Payton. So please, give me one more chance to prove to you that I can really write this couple.**

**A friend of mine is anorectic, but she is almost healed. I mean, her heart isn't, but she has set her mind to it, and so her body is almost as chubby as a model's can be… She is beginning to comprehend that she does not need to get thinner to be beautiful, and that is the message I'll try to send. With a little bit of romance, of course (hihi). You'll find Austin the most charming boy in the entire… universe!**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! I present to you the second, and last, chapter of this cute little two-shot, and be warned, AustinKaylie fluffiness lovers: you are in for the ride of your life! Eheh, no, seriously, I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed picturing, and then writing it!**

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it… please! Bah, okay. AustingandSashaarenotmine… what? What do you mean 'you did not understand'? Okay… Austin… and Sasha… are not… sigh…mine.

_All she heard was silence. Pure, threatening, unreal silence, permanent but for a low humming of unknown source. She paused her heavy breathing, and listened closely, but the oddly soft shrieking was still unfamiliar to her sore audition. She frowned slightly, and then her head started throbbing, unkind to her despair. She wanted to scream, to fight her way out of the darkness, but her throat was dry enough not to even manage an attempt._

_It was only then, when she thought to massage her neck, that she realized she was unable to move. A finger, a hand, an arm, a muscle._

No!_, she begged wordlessly, desperately conscious of the stream of tears running down her cheeks. _Please, don't do this to me_… Blinking frantically, she started to feel trapped in an endless vault, embellished with no entrances or exits, and her breathing became uneven. She closed her eyes, praying that it was all nightmare, and then…_

"_Kaylie! Kaylie!"_

She heard him. His voice, soft, trembling with uncertainty, pulling her from her nightmare, embracing her frail body with strong, warm arms. She felt his warmth against her cold breath, and tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids, heavy and unwilling, flinched from the effort. Slowly, as if waiting for God to work His miracle, they allowed her to flee the darkness.

"Hey, beautiful."

THERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERETHERE'SABREAKHERE

Seconds passed, unhurried, and none of them moved. Austin, sitting on the mat, stroked a strand of Kaylie's hair, and held her body close to his. Kaylie, her head resting on his chest, grabbed his shirt with unnecessary passion. Her breathing started to normalize, but her heart still pounded unhealthily.

"How cliché of me…" She muttered, her eyes now closed. "Pathetic, even… The eternal damsel in distress." She snorted weakly.

Austin grimaced. "Quite true." He whispered, tightening the hug. "You're one stubborn chick."

She relaxed into his embrace. "I'm no _chick_. You don't follow _chicks_ around and…" She inhaled shakily. "… catch them midair." Kaylie paused and sighed. "No… I'm more than that. I'm… more than that?"

And then her voice faltered. Quiet sobs broke the silence, and then hot tears burned her cheeks.

"Hey, hey…" Austin brushed her cheek, cleaning the tears. He

"I'm… supposedly more t-than that. More than the a-average chick, r-right?" She cried into his shirt. "I'm supposed t-to have everything… t-talent… a f-family… true friends… b-beauty."

"Oh, Kaylie…" He murmured, comfortingly.

"No. No… you d-don't understand. I have nothing, n-none of those things. I'm no good… I'm no good…" Kaylie sobbed harder. "I'm no-"

Austin placed a finger, softly but firmly, on her lips. "Now, stop and listen, drama princess." He ordered. "Please." He added, with a roll of his eyes at her imminent interruption. Her eyebrows descended, and her features relaxed into a slight tearful frown. "You are… Kaylie Cruz." He resumed stroking her hair. "National Champion… and don't give me the _that's just because Keeler did not compete. Oh, I'm such an eternal second choice, and a bad one at it_ speech, because you know better than that."

Kaylie struggled against his finger.

"Yes?" He allowed with a subtle smirk.

"I s-so do not sound like that. That was a h-horrible falsetto voice, I'm a-afraid." She stated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I hate to break it to you, but… you so do." He placed his finger over her lips once more. "And I wasn't finished, princess." She said something incomprehensible. "Yes, I know all that." He dismissed her, pausing afterwards. She stared at him, unblinking, and softly grabbed his hand. Austin gazed up. "But… what I don't think you know… is that you… I don't want you gone." He eyed her. "I caught you, yes. Just as you lost consciousness. And then, for a tiny second… You weren't breathing. And I checked; and checked again. And then you were. And I could breathe again."

"Austin, I…" A tear fell from her eye.

"No, Kaylie… I just… you are breaking yourself… into tiny pieces that won't easily grow back together. You'll disappear, you'll go away. And you don't listen to me…" He shook his head, suddenly frustrated. "I try… and you don't… and it makes me feel powerless. And I don't like it." Austin exhaled deeply. "I really don't like it."

Kaylie nodded faintly, her bottom lip trembling.

"And so I ask you… please, you stubborn drama princess… will you let me help? I can show you…" He smiled at her. "How talented you are. As long as you don't let it get over your head." He chuckled. "And how gorgeous… beautiful you truly are."

Kaylie stared at him, wet cheeks now rosy. She suddenly giggled.

"Talk about mood swings…" He chuckled.

"I'm not just a chick…" She smiled timidly.

"Nope. You're my very own flipping princess." Austin grinned. "I claim you. There's nothing you can do."

"I thought you didn't date flipping princesses." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, not all of them are Kaylie Cruz."

**A/N: Short and… hopefully sweet? I don't know… Whenever I watch Austin and Kaylie, I get super inspired to write them… but then the moment goes, and only a glimpse of their chemistry remains in my brain… I'm sorry about that. Sorry if I didn't reach your expectations… **** thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your reviews kept me going!**

**This story goes to my friend.**

**Kisses,**

**Febya**


End file.
